


The Power He Knows Not? Maybe?

by KysisKirin



Series: Book of Eternal Darkness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisKirin/pseuds/KysisKirin
Summary: Book 3After leaving the world full of demons and angels full of tainted magic, Kysis finds himself in a very odd situation. Stuck in a child's body, one that seems to have a lot of people after him.(summary to be rewritten)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So last week i sat down to write the first chapter for the first story in this series. My ADHD attention span decided that no i was not going to write that but this one instead. I got almost 5 chapters done before i even got 1 line in for the first story. Im posting what i have for this one now but im going to include the Spoiler Alert!!! some things in this story will refer to the first and second story in this series.

Chapter 1

 

_ “Magic is different in some worlds. My own travels have shown me as much. But of all the different ways magic presents itself none are more interesting than the magical core. Innate magic born within oneself as if a second soul. Or reborn as is my case” _

_ ~ _ excerpt from the Grimoire of Kysis Lucifer Kirin _ ~ _

  
  
  
  


I knew something was wrong the moment i took my first step through but i was powerless to stop it. Pain, that was all I felt upon walking through my newest portal.In the many years since i first started this journey this was the first time i have ever felt such pain and distress. Blindly I reached out with what little power i could access within me desperately looking for a way to stop the pain. As a last ditch effort to save myself from whatever was killing me, for it truly felt as if it was, I reached into my collection of souls. Drawing on the power that I had yet to fully understand. Wrapping the blinding power of the collected souls around myself I tried to will the power to help me. 

 

After what felt like an eternity of pain and blinding magic I finally felt a change. The pain faded slowly while the light from the soul magic dulled. But something still wasn't right. My body, it felt weird, almost like it was shrinking and growing all at once. Slowly my senses started to fade, first my sense of touch then my sense of sight. Soon it just my conscious mind floating in a vast nothingness. 

 

I floated on this vast nothingness losing all sense of time and space unable to feel any of the power i had grown accustomed to. It was an uncomfortable experience. I floated for so long, it gave me much time to think about my choices till now. From my decision to learn magic to my choice not to return home. I even considered all the people whose souls i now own because of my taking advantage of their desperation. In the end i decided i didn't much care about the end results of my decisions. Though being stuck in a void because of my decision of traveling to a new reality was an unfortunate outcome.

 

I mulled over all these things and more while stuck in the nothingness unaware of how much time had passed or not; for all i knew i was stuck out of time. Finally after there was nothing more for me to reflect on i felt a tug. At first I thought it was just my imagination. A ghost remnant of feelings i almost couldn't remember. I ignored it at first thinking nothing of it. But then the tugging feeling grew. It grew from an annoyance to a forceful pull. Dragging me from my wonderings.

 

The feeling of being dragged pulled me through the void quickly in no particular direction. Finally it stopped and slowly my senses and feeling started to return to me, but something was wrong with them. They were muddy and unclear almost impossible to decipher. I could feel my body but i had little control over it. It seemed to be completely unresponsive to my whims, I was aware of it but it was asleep. 

 

Something that surprised me though was the feeling of magic coursing through my veins. I had never felt such power within myself before. Up until that moment all the magic i had ever used was pulled from the world around me. Rumplestiltskin had taught me once before about magical cores. I knew of their existence but i had never thought i would gain one for myself. It wasn't possible without being born with one naturally, and that one thought stopped me in my tracks. Born with one, That one thought floated through my mind repeating itself over and over. 

 

This was an unexpected turn of events. Being reborn into a new body having to grow up once again. I wondered at the possibility of speeding up the process with magic, but before i could fully formulate a plan I was roughly displaced from wherever i was and brought into light for the first time in magic knows how long. 

 

The first thing i became aware of was the sound. Something was crying, loudly, it was irritating. Above the crying i heard a woman's voice “Lily, James congratulations it's a boy!”. There was much cooing, crying, and other sounds of joy. I was lifted up into the light placed in someone's arms and i saw for the first time. I looked up into the very green eyes of my new mother. I assumed one of the 2 male faces with marauding grins crowding the room around my mother was my father. 

 

“Oh James look at our beautiful boy, our Harry!” My mother said looking to the man with messy hair and glasses that was grinning like a loon. Harry! What a plebeian name, i didn't like it not at all. Looking at the happy faces staring at me i decided that was enough. I pulled at my magical core while racking my mind for a spell to take me away and age my body. Just as my magic rose within me to do my bidding i started to feel my mind slipping awaying into unconsciousness, everything turned black around me and i was locked away in my mind.

 

I didn't understand this, why couldn't i control myself. My own body, my own magic. I could feel myself growing slowly as time passed while the bulk of my true mind was locked away. Getting glimpses of the months that passed after my rebirth. Seeing a room full of baby toys and my new parents, Lily and James potter. I could feel their anxiety over something, hear them whispering about someone who shouldn't be named. I never saw the other man that was there at my birth, though i did see a new face. A man who looked like a mouse, a very ugly mouse. A shifty guy who seemed to jump at every loud noise, Made me want to rip his heart out every time i saw him. 

 

During times where i couldn't connect with my body and my mind just floated i did some exploring. I delved into my magical core to study its power. I wanted to fully grasp what it was i was now born with. It felt so very different from the magic i was use to. Magic that i pulled from the world around me. That magic was always more primal, more wild and unpredictable. In order to use that power i had to be fully in control or i would be drawn into the power and be controlled by it instead. 

 

The magical core however was like a being of its own and itching to be used. It felt both very young and very old all at once. Melding my mind with it gave me glimpses of magical knowledge ancient and powerful but i couldn't hold on to it. That didn't matter for i had plenty of time to gain it all for myself. I did however learn other things. I had thought my original body destroyed as well as all that i held on it. My magic told me otherwise, the relics i held on my person were simply lost somewhere in this world. I also learned that the gifts i had gained during my previous travels remained. My eternal youth and shapeshifting abilities remained ready to take effect when i reach the age i wished to stay at.

 

I hated being stuck unable to help myself at first. But after exploring my magic for a while i was grateful for the time growing up all over again gave me to learn. I melded myself into my core as i pulled more magic from the world around me. Strengthening it, making it grow. Some of the glimpses i got from the real world showed me it was working. My parents seemed both excited and anxious. They called it powerful accidental magic and thought it proof of some prophecy. 

 

Shortly after that last moment of conscious clarity i lost my connection to the real world for some time. It seemed increasing my cores power drained to much energy from my child body and my mind was disconnected from my body again. I didn't wake again for many months after that.

 

I woke many months later to panicked shouting. “He’s found us Lily! Take Harry and run i'll hold him off”. I was roughly picked up by my mother as she ran up the stairs. I heared the door being blown in and some fighting then silence. Lily ran into the nursery and put me in the crib. “Remember Harry mommy loves you” Then the door was blown inward.

 

A hooded figure stepped through the door holding some sort of stick reeking of dark magic. Lily was screaming something but i had already stopped paying attention to her. I knew she was about to die and i couldn't really work up the will to care, but this new player was interesting. He was powerful, not as powerful as my old master but definitely on par with Regina or Maleficent. Most interesting for sure though i wasn't quite sure what the stick was for.

 

The man points the stick, says some gibberish words, and with a flash of green light Lily drops dead. Just like that! Definitely interesting, though a little quick for my tastes. Then it becomes less interesting as the man points the stick at me. A surprising turn of events and i definitely did not want to test my ability to survive this magic. As the man started to recite those same words again i called upon my powers. Drawing as much as i can i watch as the man sends that green light at me. With my gathered magic i send it out and catch the green light in mid air; unaware of the shocked look on the man's face.

 

I held the green spell for a moment, unsure really on what i should do with it. When the hooded finally got over his shock he drew his stick again and fired another this time purple looking light at me. With a negligent flick of my baby hands i sent the light away from me. It seemed however i overestimated myself in sending the other spell away i lost control of the green one. The bubble of magic i had wove around the green spell imploded sending a wave of energy outwards knocking into both me and the hooded man. 

 

I was barely able to see the hooded man turn to dust from the energy wave before i was knocked out. When i next woke up i wasn’t in the crib anymore. I was in a basket being carried by a giant man. He was with an old man with a ridiculously long white beard and some old women discussing whether or not to leave me with a house of muggles, whatever the hell those were. I fell back asleep again as they were placing me down on the front steps of a house. 

  
I didn't know at the time how my overuse of magic in such an immature body was going to affect me but i wouldn't wake again for many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder since I'm posting theses chapters before finishing the first 2 parts Spoiler Alert!!! some things wont make sense until the first and second parts of the series is complete!

Chapter 2

  
  
  


The next time i awoke i knew it was going to be different, for one i was in full control of my body. I was standing in the hallway of a rather appallingly decorated house. Standing on my own to feet, though everything looked much bigger than i was use to. A quick scan of myself i would guess i was 8 maybe 9 years old though it could have been very off. My body looked very malnourished and it was wearing what looked to be the rags of a baby ogre. My hair was short and messy and i had a pair of ugly glasses on my face, This was unacceptable. 

 

“Boy whats taking so long with the mail” i hear someone yell from down the hallway. Turning around i see a pile of envelopes on the welcome mat before the front door. I guess the “boy” is me. I ignore the mail, as i feel anger coursing through me awakening my magic. No one treats me in such a manner. No one! 

 

At first i was careful, unsure if awakening my magic like this was going to send me back to sleep in my mind again or not. It didn't. As a matter of fact it gave me a boost in energy that using ambient magic never did. I was empowered and free at last from the confines of this new body's limitations.

 

So with my magic flowing around me like a cloak of black energy i walked into the kitchen to see the 3 most disgusting humans i had ever laid eyes on. To compare them to ogres would have been an insult to ogres. The men or so i thought they were men. They looked more like flesh toned whales. The woman looked like a horse with a squashed face. 

 

I took a moment to wonder how it is i ended up living with these creatures before i froze them in place. I had no wish to hear these creatures talk. I needed a plan and more knowledge of this place. This new world i have found myself reborn in. 

 

“Which one of you can tell me about this world and its magics? Blink if you can” i release my magic hold on their eyes to see if any on them respond. The dumb things just started at me. They were useless, there would be no useful information gained hese from these flesh bags. With a wave i turned them into dust.

 

I was not expecting the alarms to sound throughout the house that sounded the moment the last speck of dust hit the floor. I reach out with my magic to find where they were coming from and what only to find many intricate wards woven around the entire property. 

 

Wards of suppression, subservience, obedience, compulsion, protection, and obscurity. Wards of detection, observation, and anonymity. All woven beautifully together. If they weren't all directed at me i would have been impressed. But as it was they were just going to get in my way. I would already tell they had warned their creator and i was going to have company any minute. 

 

I had to get out fast and destroy any evidence. With one quick sweep of the house for any useful items with my magic i quickly walked out of the house under a glamour. It was still early in the morning. People are still only just getting up and having breakfast. Stuffing a few parchment like papers my magic found in the house as well as all the cash into the enormous pockets of the way to big pants i was wearing. I turned to face the house and close my eyes in concentration.

 

I will my magic to pull forth the most destructive, the deadliest fire it could conjure. Pulling my magic together into the palms of my hand i conjure 2 poison green flames. I throw the 2 fireballs at the house and watch as they take the shape of giant cobras. The enchanted flames consume the house quickly, engulfing it entirely in a matter of seconds. Then with a quick look around i smoke away to the nearest collective of magic i could sense. As my black smoke is enveloping me i see a group of oddly dressed people pop into existence on the street before the house. 

 

I have just enough time to recognize the old man with the really long beard before my smoke takes me away. That was the second time i had seen that man now and yet i have no idea who he was. As I materialize out of my smoke i see i'm in front of a giant marble building With the most curious creatures guarding the doors. Above the giant doors was a plaque that read, Gringotts Bank, underneath there was a poem.

 

Enter, stranger, but take heed   
Of what awaits the sin of greed   
For those who take, but do not earn,   
Must pay most dearly in their turn.   
So if you seek beneath our floors   
A treasure that was never yours,   
Thief, you have been warned, beware   
Of finding more than treasure there.

 

Reading the warning, for it was a warning for sure. put a grin on my face. This seemed like a promising place indeed. I walk up the step to the door and politely wave a good morning to the creatures guarding it doors as i walk in. If this was a bank they could definitely help me. 

 

Being that it was still early there weren't many people in the bank just yet so i just walk up to a teller that had no line which also seemed to be maned by the same kind of creature that was at the front door. “Excuse me i'm looking for someone who can help me? I'm new to this world and i'm looking for some information as well as to exchange for some local currency.”

 

The creature looked up from where it was writing something, using quill and parchment oddly enough. I had thought this world more modern. Maybe it was just something these creature used. The creature looked me up and down with a snarl on its face and replied with a condescending tone “muggleborns should go to Flourish and Blotts for the normal introductory pamphlets. We can change muggle currency for you here however.”

 

“Great that's good enough for me, quick question though. Can you guys exchange gold for currency as well?”

 

“Gringotts will buy gold and other precious metals and gemstones for their market value. That is if you had any to sell of course” the goblin replied with a condescending look at my person. Shows what he, i think its a he, knows. A spinning wheel and some straw and i'll have an endless supply of gold.

 

“Ok well i just have some money here that needs to be exchanged to local currency.” I place all the money i took from the ugly humans i killed earlier on the counter. I watched as the creature, which i still did not know what it was, count out the money and then started counting out gold, silver, and copper coins. He explained how this currency worked as well as the fee for the exchange then handed me a bag with the new currency. He then quickly waved me away and returned to what he was writing before. So rude, but then again i would have very little patience for a child dressed in rags too i guess. I needed to fix my appearance and fast. 

 

Leaving the bank i decided to explore the place a little first. I need a mirror to fix my appearance anyways. Remembering that the bank teller said i could get an introductory pamphlet from a store i headed there first. Flourish and Botts was just opening as i got there. I walked in and saw where the pamphlets were right away. Walking up to the shelf i started to browse through them reading the titles. 

 

Hogwarts, what to expect for first years.

 

The wizarding world, an introduction.

 

The list went on and on. I grabbed all the ones i felt would be useful left the store. I made a note to return at a later date to browse the books. I didn't think the store owner would have let me browse the store looking as i currently did. I couldn't have care normally. If i was in the enchanted forest i would have just ripped the guy's heart out but i did want to keep a low profile. If the wards at the human's house were any indication then i was being watched by that old man. Best to keep attention off of me.

 

I wandered through the alley mostly window shopping. No point spending any of my money now without a way to gain more. After wandering for awhile i came upon a side alley. It was dark and gloomy like the light was afraid of it or something. And a sign that said Knockturn alley. Curious, i wandered down. About 20 feet in i came across a street vendor of some kind. A old hag with a table full of kink kanacks that's all felt just a little off.

“Well what do we have here hum? A little lost boy?” The old hag leered showing her rotted teeth with a disgusting grin. I ignored her in favor of looking over the things on the table. Most of the things were useless to me, they had magic in them but not at the power of any of the magical artifacts i had gathered in my travels. All except one, a hand mirror sitting in the middle of the table.

 

The hag saw my interest in the mirror right away and grinned thinking she snagged a easy mark. But we were alone with no eyes on us. Her mistake for have her stand close enough to the other alley that no one in Knockturn was really there but far enough way no one in the other alley would see. With a quick as lighting move, surprising the hag, i stuck my hand into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart. 

 

“Now, you are going to tell me what enchantment is on that mirror. I can sense its power but its not dark like the other trinkets on your table. What does it do?” Just for extra encouragement i gave the heart a little squeeze reveling in the addictive dark magic. It has been so long since i've held a magic heart in my hand. 

 

The hag stared at her heart in my hand in shock as she was forced to answer my question. “The mirror is enchanted to help you find what is lost. But it doesn't lead you to it only shows you where it is. You have to find the locations yourself.” 

 

“Perfect just what i needed to recover what was mine. For your help ill kill you quickly” with that i crushed the hags heart in my and as he keeled over dead. I pick up the enchanted mirror and continue down Knockturn alley.

 

As i continued down Knockturn alley the more disappointing it became. The whole place stunk of dark magic but it wasn't very powerful. Nothing like the intoxicating power of the dark one or the elegance of the evil queen or the fury of maleficent. This dark magic just felt oily like some slimey dredge. Deciding the place wasn't worth my time i left back to the first alley i came in from. With my newly aquired mirror in hand i hid in between to buildings in the better lit alley. 

 

Looking into the mirror at my reflection i studied it for a moment. The malnourished look i had seen earlier wasn't as bad as i thought. It had hid some interesting features about this body. It had a slight build more masculine than my original form but still androgynous enough to be easily mistaken for either gender. Though that might just be the age. What i loved the most however was the eyes. My original eyes were a boring brown before they were turned red and though i missed the red this new poison green was just as lovely. 

 

I had to do something about my hair however, it looked like a rats nest had taken over my head. A far shot from my previously silk smooth long, sometimes to long, black hair. Reaching into my magic and finding my shape shifting ability, gained from the mirror of true forms. I started to change my appearance slightly. First i smoothed out my hair and let it start growing. As it was growing i filled out my body, doing away with the malnourishment. Feeling my body grow i touched the face up a little bit. Shaping the eyes more elegantly and sculpting the nose and mouth to a subducting perfection. I decided to keep the poison green color of the eyes but with a hint of magic i added some eyeliner to make the color pop. 

 

Soon my new body was looking closer to my original body though for some reason i could not age it. Something with ageing disagreed with my magical core. But with the correction of the malnourishment of the body it now looked like the 11 year old it was meant to be.

 

Now to deal with the clothes, i couldn't pull an outfit from my wardrobe since my storage necklace was lost somewhere in this world so i would have to make a new outfit. Using my magic to dissolve the clothes i was currently wearing turning them into a liquid shadow. Starting with a solid band around my neck the liquid shadow start to drip down my body forming silk fabric in it wake. It went down my chest forming a skin tight from that wrapped around my lower back leaving my upper back exposed. The shadow then draped back over my shoulders and around the tops of my arms to create sleeve holes covering the tops of my shoulder leaving the exposed back while staying sleeveless showing off the dragon wing tattoos on my back. A remnant of my dragon form learned from Maleficent.

 

Thin wisps of the shadow leaped off of the shirt that formed and onto my arms creating a golden flame band around my biceps and wrists. Continuing on to create golden claws on the index and middle fingers of both hands with thin chains connecting them to the flame bracelet around my wrists.

 

The shadow then continued on from the shirt creating a pair of painted on leather pants with shadow swirl patterns. Some of the shadows warping at my knees and started to form high boots with golden flame buckles and a 5 inch heel. 

 

As my clothes finished solidifying my hair finished growing. Hanging flat, it extended past the ground. Ripping another piece of shadow off my shirt and watching it reform, i used the piece in my hand to create a golden hair ornament shaped of flames and serpents to put my hair up in a high ponytail. Leaving it to hang with just the tips of my hair at my ankles. 

 

Checking myself over in the mirror to make sure everything was correct one last time i stepped out of my hiding spot. For a 11 year old that was slightly short for his age this outfit didn't look too ridiculous, maybe a little too mature for its age but i was over 100 years old; In spirit at least. Finally having clothes that fit properly and a body that looked to my tastes i was comfortable in my own skin again. 

 

Looking into the mirror as i walked away, activating it and telling it to find my storage necklace. I finally started to plan for my exploration into the new reality. Unaware of the flock of owls about to head my way and forgetting about a meddling old man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder since I'm posting theses chapters before finishing the first 2 parts Spoiler Alert!!! some things wont make sense until the first and second parts of the series is complete!

Chapter 3

  
  
  


The days following my awakening were rather uneventful. The mirror revealed my storage necklace to be in some room filled with random things piled high in heaps. There were no obvious landmarks to tell me where in the world it was. So being unable to search for my possession i began to research into this new world i was now apart of. 

 

The first thing i learned was what a muggle was. It seems the world i have found myself in was quite separated. The non magicals, or the muggles as they were called were completely unaware of the magical presence in their own world. The magicals living in their own communities all around the world.

 

After having to dodge an entire flock of owls trying to bombard me with letters; i discovered that they were the main method of communications for the wizards and witches of this world. They had their own schools of magic with standard curriculum and everything. After seeing what the letters were about that made the owls so desperate to find me i did research into the magical schools of this world. 

What i found did not impress me, the subjects taught in these schools were pitiful. All this power at their fingertips and these wizards relied on wand waving and silly incantations. Brief glances through the school books in Flourish and Botts showed that my tutelage with the Dark One and Maleficent has put me well beyond what their magical schools could teach me. 

 

Finding a book on advance warding i was able to hide myself from owl post, ending that irritant for now. Finding the wizards to be just as backwards as the enchanted forest i decided to live in the muggle world for the time being. No sense being without electricity and the internet when i have the choice. 

 

Magicing my way into a penthouse suite in a fancy hotel, i setup base there. With a newly acquired spinning wheel and fresh straw i began to build a new fortune. Spinned bundles and bundles of gold till i was swimming in it, making the dragon in me rumble in contentment. My hoarding tendency was getting out of control again. 

 

With a fortune built up i began to buy books both magical and muggle at alarming quantities. Filling up the space of my penthouse quickly building a new library. It didn't compare to the one in my palace currently sealed in my necklace but it would have to do for now. Diving into my research into this new world learning about both the magical and mundane world i forgot about the reality around for sometime. I was brought out of my research binge on August 30th, by a visit from a man i had almost completely forgotten. 

 

I was deep into my reading of a most fascinating book written in the oddest language of squiggles and swirls but yet read to me like english. The book claimed to be the diary of some dark lord who breed giant serpents with a deadly gaze. It spoke of how one went about incubating them and raising them. It didn't however go into much detail on how to control them so actually breeding one was going to have to be put on hold for now. 

 

There was a knock on the door, i assumed it was the mind controled staff bringing my lunch so i paid them no mind. They had a key and instructions to just bring the food in and leave it there; but the knocking persisted. Irritated at the disturbance i marched to the door and yanked it open only to come face to face with the old man with the long beard. I had almost forgotten about him and he brought friends. The old woman i barely remember from so long ago and a greasy bat of a man.

 

“What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy here? I have research to be done and you are disturbing me.” I glared at the three people in my door way. Who are these people anyways bothering me all the time.

 

“Excuse me my boy but we are looking for Harry Potter. If you would please retrieve him for us we will be out of your way and on our way.” The old man said with the most irritating twinkle in his eye. As he spoke i could feel a presence in my mind trying to get in. Unfamiliar but alarming, i have never encountered this ability before. Forcing my magic to push the presence away i looked away from the old man a moment.

 

“There's no one here by that name. I am the only one living here.” Shaking my head to clear my mind of the odd intrusion i look back up to 2 unimpressed faces and a condescending one.

 

“Dumbledore we don't have time for this let's get the Potter brat and go. All the tracking spells say he's here. This boy is obviously hiding him for some reason.” The grease bat man said looking all like he didn't want to be here at all.

 

“Oh but think we have already found him, haven't we my boy” the old man, now known as Dumbledore, said looking at me with an odd look on his face. The others seemed surprised by this obviously not believing him in the least.

 

“Albus you can't mean this boy here! He looks nothing like the Potters!” The woman spoke for the first time shocked looking between me and Dumbledore unbelieving. 

 

“Firstly i am not “your boy” old man and second my name is Kysis Kirin” growing bored of this conversation already i turn to leave. “Please show yourselves out of this hotel before i have you thrown out” 

 

I return to the living room waving the door shut as i walk away. My relief was short lived however cause before i could sit back down with my interesting book on snakes the door threw back open with a flash of light and the 3 stooges walked right in uninvited.

 

“I’m sorry my boy but we just can not do that you see. It is very important you come with us right away. It is not safe for you here, i'm not sure if you know but your family was killed by dark wizards a few months ago and we believe they will be coming for you next” the old man kept going on and on about this nonsense. 

 

“I don't have any family here in this world, or none that matter if i do, and i am perfectly safe here with my books. Your”protection” is not necessary. Now please leave my home” i glare at these intruders. I just want to get back to my books, learn new magics and things.

 

“Harry please listen to reason professor Dumbledore is right. You are not safe here we must bring you to Hogwarts.” The woman seemed to be pleading now though i honestly don't know what for.

 

“Albus the boy is obviously just as stubborn as his father. Lets just grab him and lets go he isn't going to listen to reason.” This man i just knew was going to be a nuisance.

 

“Now Severus there's no need for unpleasantness. I am sure we can all work things out cordially can't we Harry?” Dumbledore's face was starting to give me the creeps smiling and twinkling like he thought he knew better than everyone else.

 

“As i have already said i am not and will not ever be “your boy” and the name is Kysis! Now im only going to warn you this one time, leave or i will kill you where you stand!” I was angry now these insolent fools ordering me around like they know me.

 

“Now now Harry no need to get violent. We only have your best interest in mind. Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain if not the world right now with dark wizards roaming about. You will be well protected.”

 

My patience ran out then. “I have no need for protection, from dark wizards or otherwise. You have til the count of 3 before i turn you all to ashes to get out of my house! 1!” The woman seemed to actually be worried once i started counting, pulling a stick out in front of her. The men on the other hand just looked like they were indulging a child. 

 

“2” drawing my magic up like a veil it started to visibly shimmer in the air before me. The same color of my magic in the enchanted forest a deep dark black. This seemed to finally get the men's attention as they too drew out their sticks. 

 

“3” as i finished my count it seemed the bat realised the danger first and fired off a angry red light at me. It was ineffective, simply fizzling out upon contact with my magic aura. From my research i knew these people were powerless without their sticks so i took them with a twist of magic, they smoked into my hand. Then with a sweeping wave of my arm my magic lept forward over taking the 3.

 

I expected them to burn to ashes upon contact but it seemed i underestimated the old one. He was able to do enough wandless magic to save the 3 and pop away before they burned. Though they left a few signed pieces of cloth behind. 

 

With the nuisances gone i started packing up the penthouse. They said their tracking spell lead them to me if they can track me down like that i need to be on the move. Sealing all the books and trinkets i have gathered in the 2 months i had been here into a giant ruby i had found in one of the stores in Knockturn alley i smoked away. Leaving no trace that i had ever been in that hotel.

 

I reappeared in an alleyway in the middle of London city, walking out i blended into the crowed. As i wandered i thought about what to do now. If i can be tracked that means i can't be stationary for any long duration of time. I can't get lost in my research again like before. But what was there to do otherwise? 

 

As i wandered lost in thought i found myself in front of Buckingham Palace. Looking at it made me miss my own back in the enchanted forest, bringing up fond memories of my time there. My heart still ached for Prince Thomas, though i guess it would be king now, not that it matters now that he is long dead. I still couldn't decide if i regret erasing my memories of him or not.

 

Shaking myself out of my stupor i decided i had spent enough time pursuing knowledge and power. I spent the last 125 years doing nothing but learning magic and growing power i forgot to live. Forgetting my love, i think, had much to do with that, unrequited though it was. I never had the chance to move on, not in that world or the last world full of vengeful ghost, demons, and angel wars. 

 

So it was decided it was time to live enjoy life and all its pleasures. My body may be too young yet to drink or party like i would like to try but that will change with time. Will be just a blink with my extended life span. Now the question was where to go. In the enchanted forest there wasn't much exploring to do, it being such a small world. In the demon world, as I've taken to calling the last reality i was in, i stayed only in the United States since all the excitement was happening there. Both that world and this one were rather similar to my home world even if they were a few years behind. 

 

I decided best start where i was currently, I've been here in Britain for eleven years now and i haven't even explored. So the tourist thing it was, off i went to have some fun. Off i went to play the tourist for the next little while i explored London. Seeing the historical sites and museums wondering how they differed to my home world, not that i would have know if it did since i wasn’t much of a student of history, but it was all still fun to try and guess what may have been different or what may be the same. 

 

I made for quite a sight, running to and from different tourist attractions in my child body i saw more than a few adults give me odd looks wondering why a child was out by themselves. Also quite a few disapproving looks if they ever catch sight of my wing tattoos. I didn't pay them any mind, anyone who got to nosy got turned away with a slight scramble of the mind with magic. 

 

I hoped from hotel to hotel magicking the staff so my room was always overlooked. Between attraction hopping and a few moments of reading when i was to tired to keep going it was a fun few weeks. I also kept a running list of places i would like to come back to once this body aged a bit more. 

 

After a few weeks of freedom and fun i started to notice people following me. They weren't very discreet either, dressed in the oddest clothes. Either they were horribly mismatched or extremely outdated. I tested the extent of how hard they would try to keep up with me and after a few days i was sure of it, they were looking for an opening to grab me. 

 

By now i was mostly done with my London tour so all i really needed was to decide where to go next. I ended up deciding on Rome, with my choice made all that was left was to lose the extra baggage. Once i made a plan i left my last hotel room in London and headed into the city. It didn't take long for my tails to show up. Once i was sure they were all following me i started to weave my way through the city towards the London eye Ferris wheel. 

 

My tails were so obvious it was quite concerning, people were actually starting to notice. Finally i get to the Ferris wheel, waiting for the best moment to get in line, letting my tails to gain on me. I hop right in line with them behind me, in no time at all i was in a cart on the wheel with all my tails. As the Ferris wheel started i turned to my stalkers with a grin. 

 

“You people need to get some spy training or something. You are all far to obvious.” I watch as the realization comes to them that i knew what they were up to. 

 

“Harry Potter, you need to come with us” the obvious leader of the group an ugly scared man with some sort of magical eye and a wooden peg leg.

 

“Hum not interested” with a flick the whole group of stalkers turned into mice. With that i smoked away to Rome.

 


End file.
